blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence/Malediction of Blue/Transcript
---- Arc 2: Hunters of the Child of Sin Malediction of Blue The black creeps down on his arm hardening itself further, it was as though he hit a dormant state and wouldn’t awaken, though while he slept, the grimoire gave off active vibes trying to build itself. Nex himself was laid down on the ground, eyes shut in slumber, but the black formations were alight with carmine dark energy like some sort of stigma. The others are around him, Imyo's worried gaze doesn't leave the young boy laid out on the raised floor for a moment. Having no idea how to wake or help Nex, he for once in his lifetime felt the cruel and cold touch of helplessness. Imyo : Nex… (frowns looking at him) What is that Grimoire doing to him? I don’t know what to do… (closes his eyes) Why did this have to happen after that man left...he would probably know what to do...and I have no clue. (growls) “Look at that, they're worried about you! Wont be so worried when you wake up and kill everyone, and that's exactly what will happen once it finishes converting the energy in you.” Nex : (In his mind) ...Stop...stop dammit… I don’t want that… No one could hear him where he was, rather where his mind was. Drug deep into the place no one could reach and right with the presence which had been speaking to him. It took no form it simply spoke around him, if it was capable of form...Nex didn’t want to know. "Stop? There's nothing to stop, in fact I can't stop this, only you can. You caused this... not me." His feet dangle over an endless abyss of pitch bellow, and deep into it was a single expansive blue nova. This was similar to the place he'd seen in the cauldron that night... so did that mean his mind was pulled back within the boundary for now? Was that how his mind made sense of this situation? It had to be true... Nex thinks with a distressed frown, because that presence that spoke to him with that distorted voice existed in this place. Cerea : Nex, please, wake up! (Shakes him) Wake up, dammit! Locke : It’s no use right now… he will wake up by himself. We just have to wait. Nex: ...God dammit let me out! “Didnt I warn you? I said that grimoire would retaliate. Now it’s going to take you anyway...and the government will stop you and break you...because you’re not strong enough yet! All this will occur, because you denied your own damn power! You’re gonna lose Nex, you’re gonna LOSE! (Laughs)” Its tone cuts through the pitch, shifting from his own voice slightly older perhaps, into one which sounds eerily familiar to that infernal snake. It seemed that presence could make itself whatever it wanted in this place... toying with Nex without care while the young man could do nothing but glance every which way seeing nothing but the blackness. In a moment his own infuriated roar pierces the inky voids in protest. Nex : …(Looks around for the presence with a angry glare) I didn’t deny anything! “Oh you didn’t? You’ve been ignoring its power. You can’t do that you pathetic little Azure whelp! You don’t start with power...you take it. You feed off this world’s woes, and let it grow…! Aaaaall that wonderful energy is all yours for the taking...just appease to the grimoire and think more like it, and it won't give you any problems. Its not looking to swipe control or your precious free will from you...but it can give you a fate worse than that. Like it is right now. Nex : What fate? What the hell are you talking about? “I wont spoil it...but shit like “light” and neglecting to give it power…? That’s a good one way track to that fate. Your Azure is getting darker because of “Sin”, because of the grimoire and is drawing in more power from the sides of destruction… the only way to control its power is through the grimoire! ” Nex : ...What the hell does that mean-- “It’ll overwhelm you kid if you don’t start getting in sync with it! But if you’re not strong enough what it manifests out of you won't fucking matter. That’s why the world will still claim you in the end, it's why you’ll still LOSE! You need to think like it does… your negative emotions like hate can outpower the negative effects it has on you. If you don’t want it to take you, and you want to command it...then give yourself to those emotions and it’ll reward you.” Nex : Negative Emotion— Helpless to do anything, that voice hisses at him again in demanding evil tone. It was hungry as it was crude, its desire to destroy dripping out of each syllable. “Enough Nex… you shitty Azure Whelp. ...Develop...give it more power so it can make you stronger! You need to get stronger if you want to win! The stronger you are the closer to your true potential you become. The stronger you are, the more you can access of your Azure’s true power! And only once you succeed that limit will you be able to defeat this “world” you hate! Or would you rather this world make you its plaything like it has with others?! Put strings in your back and keep you as a shiny new toy? That sound FUN to you?” Nex : No...I refuse that...I won’t forgive this world… I hate it... As though guided, Nex turns his head down at the nova of expansive azure... the quiet swirling blue universe, a symbol of death and life--creation and destruction--dark and light--and despair and hope. Nex's eyes reflect against it as he stares with awe and fear all at once. “So, embrace it child of azure...Indulge in that desire to kill and destroy draw yourself closer to your power, the True Azure's pure power of destruction. Do it and together, we'll meet at the end of this with success. Or if you pull yourself away...you’ll deal with these wonderful times, where it’ll retaliate...and your time will run even shorter...until you WILL meet despair.” Nex : F-fine...just let me go...I’ll do it, I'll get stronger, I'll find out what my power of azure is, just let me out…! I can’t go through this again! “(Chuckles) Ah that’s better, that’s a good Nex...” Nex’s eyes shoot open as he gasps for air. Nex : (Clasps his locket tightly and frowns, wincing while his chest heaves for air) Too much black... Cerea’s eyes are filled with tears as she hugs Nex and sighs in relief. She didn’t want to lose a good friend she had to endure many hardships together with. Cerea : Nex… you actually scared me, y’know… Imyo : (Offscreen as Nex comes back to with a frown) Nex…Nex are you alright? What happened? Nex’s eyes reflect anger, lament and even slight fear as he looks at the grimoire’s visible portion, it had crawled down his arm further and hardened like the formation. He doesn’t move while Cerea hugged him, remembering that presence’s words in his mind about the grimoire and about him. Nex : I can’t…'' (eyes go to the side in concern)'' I can’t escape this… no matter how hard I try… Imyo : (Eyes widen) Escape what? Nex : … Nothing… (looks down) Locke : (Raises his eyebrow) Yeeeah, nothing. Well, if you don’t wanna talk about it, we won’t force you to. Cerea : (Releases Nex from her embrace) You’re alright, Nex, it’s all that matters right now. Imyo : You going to be alright to go? You gave us a bit of a scare there though. The warrior beastkin asks with remaining concern laced in his tone. Turning his head to him, Nex's eyes shut slightly before he remembers the situation putting a frown on his face once more. Nex : Right, we're supposed to leave... (Sighs as he holds his head) Yeah I'm fine, we can go... No he wasn’t, deep inside he felt infuriated at the situation. But there wasn’t anything he could do about it so he remains placid. He uses his palms to push himself up as his legs tremble a bit before he regathers himself. His hands felt warm, so did his head from the strain he put himself through. However the two needed to get going, and so Nex puts his own ordeals aside as he quickly makes his way to Imyo. Locke : (Sighs) I guess nothing holds you here anymore… Imyo : (Nods) Alright Nex, grab any last minute things and meet me at the entrance, we’ll head out there. Nex : Ok... Cerea : (Closes her eyes and sighs) Goodbye… Nex. A sullen Nex then walks out of the main room afterward, leaving the others to contemplate on the events that had just occurred. Locke : I know that you are a great fighter, Imyo, (gains a puzzled look as he glances at him) but I still worry about the kid. This incident isn’t gonna be the last. Imyo : You aren’t the only one concerned. I don’t know what’s going on with him...and I don’t know how to help him in those scenarios. (dips his head in thought) He seems to be concerned about something, I’ve never seen him that upset. Locke : Well, let’s hope it won’t happen too often. I don’t think these are simple seizures, you gotta be careful. Imyo : I know… I will. ---- A shadow of a pale man with messy, neck length violet hair tucked inside a hood is seen in a large room. He clacks the metal of a strange curved dagger on his teeth, which, has a tip dyed in veins of energy which gleams darkly. That click and clack was the only sound in this seemingly empty room while he held the organic looking hilts. With an annoyed sound from his tongue only once, the blade drops to the table while in the other hand he reads over a report. ??? : Tah... General Akuhei lost the objective…? A rare thing… request for aid from the top huh? Really… I was just getting comfortable. Throwing himself back he begins a long and drawn out complaint as he rocks in the decorated chair, the flag symbol of the NOS behind him in an embellished room. An etched NOS symbol on his unkempt uniform, two silver smaller sharp symbols marked his high rank. He kept the lamp off as he hated the light, and holds his head in one hand overlooking the report with a sigh of disinterest. ??? : (Leans back in his chair as he scratches the side of his head with a finger) Damn, dampening my good mood...and I was going to have suuuuch a good nap. (Offscreen as the lamp flickers) Why do I have to fix this mess, just because the kids' in my area… but... ah…(shakes his head with a self indulged laugh) I just don’t feel like moving… (Looks at a girl next to him looking at the report as well, who had bright red hair and empty navy blue eyes) Orders are orders, I’m high up but not enough… to say no to the “General” of this place. ...Guess we’re going…. Major Ignato. The girl’s eyes glance over at him from the wavy strands of crimson hair, a second later she summons twin weapons which were armored guns with a lance tip at the end and she crosses them over her sleeveless black uniform. the back opened up a bit longer as a dress would, with her wearing boots with a cross like plate on the sides of them, the rest of her body was covered in a long blouse that opens to a combat skirt. Ignato : I will not let you down Major General Faulhier. (Steps to attention) What is our mission? Faulhier : Uh…(brushes a strand of hair out of his eyes as he squints) That kid, called Nex… is...apparently in the area. Orders are to capture the little azure brat… (clicks the blades edge to his teeth again) what a strange kid...running like this… and it's absolutely pointless at that. But he looks interesting, even worth the trouble…if all the intel lines up. Ignato : Capture him? Major General, I’ll succeed, if it pleases you. Faulhier looks over at the window with bored gold eyes. His body wasn’t firm but wasn’t overly large either, but his pale complexion adds to his oddity and he simply displays a careless, lazy nature. The fact he had a tie was equally as unfitting, he plays with the cuffs on his uniform and sighs aloud as though exhausted. Faulhier : Noooo, no need for formality... (circles his finger on the surface of the table) either you’re capable or you’re not simple as that. We don’t want to disappoint the Marshal though… (crosses his legs over each other as he leans back) Get on it then… I’ll catch up… (tosses the report) I’m going to...do important work for the General...maybe take a nap (yawns and pulls his hood over slightly) Ignato : Yes Faulhier. I’ll head out ahead. Faulheir : (Holds out his hand as he leans) Besides… Akuhei and another... high-ranking officer is going to be there… so I doubt we’ll have too much trouble… Ignato : The Lt General? Faulheir : Nope…(lowers his head, putting his finger to his temple) The Lt General is, out doing something in some... wasted city filled with trash souls… something from the Marshal about locating an object that General Akuhei saw… (folds his arms behind his head) ...By the way...there’s a certain way he wants this done… Ignato : Yes sir. I’ll do so. With cold indifference, despite the mocking tone he took with her, she turns and walks out the door, closing it behind her. Faulhier : (slightly smiles as he tosses a dagger into the wall and licks his teeth) Hmm, can’t decide if I like it here or not... This place is too bright for my liking... but... oh well. Seriously though... (frowns slightly as he pulls his hood back up and blinks his gold eyes) This kid, not coming easy...how’d he escape the Abysmal Frontier I wonder. …(Yawns) So many opportunities, not one of them taken. ---- End of Malediction of Necro Blue Continues in "Sinful Advent Black" ---- Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript Category:Transcript